Elec Man
Elec Man (''エレキマン Erekiman'') es un personaje originario de la [[Mega Man (universo)|serie Mega Man]]. Elec Man apareció en el primer juego de la serie, Mega Man, donde fue creado por el Doctor Light para controlar el voltaje en las centrales nucleares. Elec Man es uno de los nuevos ayudantes de la cuarta entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. Perfil [[Archivo:Elec Man Mega Man (original).jpg|thumb|left|180px|Elec Man como aparece en Mega Man.]] Elec Man apareció en el primer juego de la serie, Mega Man. Fue creado por el Doctor Light para controlar el voltaje en las centrales nucleares. Al tiempo de su creación, Elec Man fue considerado la mejor creación del Doctor Light, ya que posee una habilidad de juicio sin igual, y una aptitud física que solo sería superada por Quick Man, quien a su vez está basado en Elec Man. Elec Man es capaz de producir hasta 500,000 voltios de electricidad de una sola vez. Si bien esta capacidad es superada por Spark Man, la experiencia y habilidad de concentración de Elec Man le permiten hacer un mejor uso de sus habilidades. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Elec Man es un nuevo ayudante en esta entrega. Éste ataca a los oponentes con su ataque característico, el Thunder Beam, el cual lo lanzará como una cruz, nunca en diagonal. Si está a punto de lanzar un Thunder Beam y es golpeado, se cancelará el ataque. Descripción del trofeo Español :Elec Man right|90px :Un robot creado para controlar el voltaje de centrales nucleares. Es astuto y veloz, y domina las corrientes eléctricas (una ventaja inesperada para un robot). Al llamarlo en este juego, se presentará disparando un Rayo eléctrico en tres direcciones: arriba, abajo y al frente. ¡Que no te electrocute con su rayo! Inglés :Elec Man :A robot created to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. He's sharp, speedy, and excels at commanding electrical currents (an unexpected forte for a robot). When you call on him in this game, he'll zip around, firing his Thunder Beam up, down and straight ahead. Anyone hit by the beam will be in for a shock! Galería Elec Man SSB4 (Wii U).png|Elec Man en el Castillo de Wily. Elec Man en el Cuadrilatero SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Elec Man en el Cuadrilátero. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Es uno de los espíritus primarios conseguibles del juego. Es de clase promesa En combate Elec Man potencia los ataques eléctricos (Trueno de Pikachu, etc.) Como conseguirlo * En el mundo de las estrellas perdidas * Luchando en el tablero de espíritus * Comprarlo en la tienda del baúl por 1000 goldones Combatiendo contra el Elec Man posee a Pikachu con el traje de Pikachu libre. Las reglas son: * El suelo está electrificado * Los ataques eléctricos del rival han sido potenciados * El combate será un Smash por energía Origen [[Archivo:Artwork_de_Mega_Man_usando_el_Thunder_Beam_en_Mega_Man.jpg|thumb|266px|Artwork de Mega Man usando Thunder Beam en Mega Man.]] Desde el primer juego de la saga, Mega Man obtiene la habilidad Thunder Beam al vencer a Elec Man, que lo usa como su ataque principal. Tanto el original como la copia permiten disparar rayos eléctricos en tres direciones, lo que lo hace un arma efectiva. Mega Man cambia sus tonos azules por el amarillo y el negro al conseguir el Thunder Beam, y tiene super efectividad con algunos jefes, como por ejemplo Ice Man y Yellow Devil (venciéndolos en menos de siete tiros); a pesar de tener debilidad contra un número menor de enemigos. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)